Alt right Tyler
by Deathheader
Summary: What if Tyler was befriended with a Nazi instead of a punk during season 2? Things would change drastically do to the change in the element, but for better or worse? Find out yourself
1. Chapter 1

The world is an unfair place, full of nasty little rats and plages that have the courage to call them self human beings but are just a bunch of insects that needed to be whipped out. I just fucking hate this school, the people who claim themselves the "good ones" are just full of shit just like this place, sometimes I just want to clean this place from all this walking piss and vomit. It was just seemingly unfair that everyone treated him like trash despite the fact that he really was the only one standing truthfully at court and paying for what he did out of true regret to Hannah. Marcus, Bryce, Clay, Zach and so on did nothing like that and of course I was the only one paying the debt by visiting this stupid whatever this is class. Tyler looked to right where a guy with the look alikes of a punk was sitting next to him, just in the moment when he was about to say something to him the door swung open and someone else entered the room with a deadly glare and an angry presence, this guy was the opposite of the punk: he was build with a very muscular body and was dressed in an almost military gear with stormtrooperboots and SS lighting insignia Tattoos on his neck, a Nazi. The teacher looked at the intruder in a very distressed way, he was not so tempted to see him , Mr Reidbach, finally arrived at last it seems." He just gave him an stressed out grunt as an answer before scanning the room for a free seat and heading right next into my direction and sitting down on the free seat to my left, As he sat down the punk to my right was seemingly angry about his presence , Why the fuck do you have to be everywhere I am Nazi shithead?" , Cyrus... I had a pratty bad dey and I am noht in the mood for your commie bitchhing right now, so leave it bih." His accent was very visible in the way he pronounced some of the words leaving it upto guess if we was foreign. Before Cyrus could spit something back at him the teacher interfered and told them to shut up, wich they did actually and turned quiet immediately. The Skinhead took his notebook out his back witch had a swastika patch and the number 14 on it, he couldn't find a pen so he turned to me , Hey Pal, your got a pencil for me?" He talked to me in a normal almost nice manner to me, that was pretty unfamiliar to me but non the less welcome, I reached into my back and gave him the first pencil I could find and reached it to him ,Thanks, I owe you one my friend, what's your name? " friend... nobody called him that in a lolong time, I took his outstretched hand and shook it , Tyler Down, what's yours?" He smiled in a pretty calculated way , Harry. You know Tyler maybe this could be the beginning of a good friendship." That took me off guard, was this guy serious? The way he acted upon him was very unfamiliar. The Punk broke his pen and glared at Harry ,What's the matter that you are now recruiting Dorks? Don't have enough Nazis in the aryan army jet?" Who the fuck did this Cyrus think he is? before I could throw anything back at him Harry spoke already: , Do you have a death wish today Cyrus? I told you I'm not in the mood for your commie bitchhing today." he didn't have zero chills saying that, somehow it impressed Tyler. , You wanna seatle this now or later? " , Later, seems like I have to teach you ananother lesson you little punk." **,SILENCE!"** the two of them got quiet again and shuted up. I had to say that Harry seemed like a guy with balls, he doesn't seem to take any shit, maybe I could learn a bit from him.

 _After school_

The news that Cyrus and Harry were up a one on one beat down spread fast: dozens of people have already been there including the punks and the skinheads witch stood on opposite sides of ring wide away from one another for better. Cyrus took his jacket of as did Harry who wore a red t shirt with a big swastika on the front while you could read on the back **_Blut und Ehre_**. Both of them closed on to one another while the crowd was seemingly on edge when they striked their hits on one another, Cyrus had a real struggle holding up with the incoming hits from Harry and just managed to throw one good punch against his shaved head wich didn't made Harry flinch, he just smacked Cyrus harder and wiped the floor with his ass, metaphorically spoken, Cyrus got up and tackled Harry on to the floor with him while trying to get the uper hand but failed miserably when Harry gained back control over the situation. In the end ultimately Cyrus lost badly and smashed in to pieces on the floor when his friends picked him up. Tyler was down rightly impressed by the show and took several pictures of the scene, it was pure gold. Harry eventually spotted Tyler from the corner of his eye and came up to him, he was sure Harry would brake the cam or something like that for taking pictures, instead he punched him on the shoulder in a friendly way as an hello , Tyler glad your here, got some good pictures for me?" it was down rightly strange, this guy was a full on Nazi but Tyler couldn't come around the fact that this guy was such a friendly person, it just didn't measure up for him. Non the less he just ignored the Nazi part and looked at him in a different way: as a potential friend.

, Yeah I took some good pipics if you don't mind. " , Why should I? I'm going to hang them above my bed when you finish them. However, do you wanna have a ride home? I could take you with me." Tyler was again caught off guard by his friendliness, why should he refuse? , Well only if it's not a problem..I.." , It's not. Come on let's get out of here."

End for chapter one

Like and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

We were on our way to Harrys car outside of the school when we came along Montgomery, I just fucking hated this guy. He was after Bryce easily the worst person that you could find around this place, he was the one that always tormented me and pushed me around, when I'm going to drown this school halls with the blood of those filthy animals I will make sure his head is going to burst first. The asshole just couldn't leave me alone today and pushed to the ground in the second he saw me, however this time somebody actually did something: It was Harry. As soon as I hit ground he chased after Montgomery and grabbed him by the neck to drive him into the nearby wall, Monty didn't even stand a chance against the incoming force when Harry started to threaten him ,Listen and listen good you bitch: if I see you doing this again I will fucking shove a mop so far up your ass that you will shit blood got it?' , Okay okay could you now...' he couldn't even finish the line because Harry smashed his head against the wall witch would leave a nasty scar. And jet again Tyler was stunned by this selfless act of Harry, not only that but he felt graceful. In the moment when Harry wanted to pick Tyler up Montgomery approached him from behind filled with anger and tackled Harry to the ground, Tylet wasn't just going to watch that act he rushed over to them and kicked Monty with all his might into his back witch sent him flying off. All of this drove the attention of Bryce and his henchman upon us ,Hey! What the fuck is going on here?! You better leave him alone or I swear...'

,What? are you going to rape us too?'

this time around it was a female voice interuinterrupting him, a girl with short cut blond hair Stormtrooperboots and a white shirt with the number 28 on it was approaching them together with two other boys on her side , Your friends Harry? ' Harry let a smile grew upon his face , My Comrades. ' was his given answer. , You better shut your fucking mouth bitch...' Now the Taller one got in front of Bryce, he was at least two foot taller than Bryce and twice as muscular ,You will do what? Look you little rapist better collect your dogs before we will get angry and do something you regret later. ' The expression on Bryce face was a priceless one, he probably was nenever so scared in his life. They picked Monty up and left, end of the story. , You alright boss?' , I'm fine Jay. Had worse than that. '

, Why do they call you boss?'

, Why are you not?' the blond snapped at Tyler

, Charlotte don't be so rude, he had some balls helping me out. '

Tyler felt pure pride upon hearing that

, Thanks but I should thank you, I mean you smashed Montys head for me, wait why...' , Am I doing this in the first place? Simple: Your White. haha no, you have some real guts, I know you Tyler and I respect people like you. '

Tyler was yet again caught off guard, first time he ever heard someone saying this to him

, Anyways guys: Tyler that's my group Charlotte, Jay and Sam normaly theres one more but Deam seems to miss out today. Guys thats Tyler, Tyler Down. '

Charlotte looked up to Tyler, Oh I know you, I saw you at court in the Backer lawsuit and I have say not everyone would stand up for his misdeeds like you, this fucking Nigger Marcus did harasse her and just straight up lied.'

Tyler liked her she was all right. Or Alt Right? who cares. , Harry do ya have something planned for later? Could use a couch to crash on since my parents kicked me out. ' , Sure Charlotte, what about you Tyler? Wanna come with us to my place? I mean we have to celebrate.'

, What exactly? ' ,Montys crashed face.' Tyler had to crack a laugh opon that witch soon got around in that small group of theirs. , Let's get to my Car, you guys coming with us? ' Sam and Jay nodded 'Fuck yeah.'

We made our way to the parking yard to his car and got off

, Mind if I put on some german music? '

, No its your car.'

He flipped a cd into the radio witch had the name **_Frei.Wild_** and turned the volume high, even do I couldn't speak german I liked the song

 _Sind und bleiben Feinde deiner Feinde bis ins verderben, Freundschaft durch die Ewigkeit durch feuer dreck und Scherben. ..._

 _Rough translation: We are and we will be enemy of your enemy till doom, friendship forever through fire and glass_

end of chapter 2


End file.
